


In This Moment

by Trashlxck



Category: Alex Strangelove
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/M, First Kiss, Fluffy, M/M, Self Acceptance, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashlxck/pseuds/Trashlxck
Summary: Takes place during their first kiss, Alex trying to figure out what he wants, and what this all means. And Elliot supporting him :-)





	In This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Greeting and Salutations,
> 
> I watched this film the day it came out, and have been utterly obsessed with it since! Thought I'd contribute to the small amount of fics we have. Let me know what you think, and if you want more!

“Come here,” Elliot said. I tensed. I knew what he wanted, but I didn’t know what I wanted. 

 

I mean, I have a girlfriend; Claire. Claire is wonderful, she is smart and sexy, my best friend. I do love her. 

But if that is true, then why does it feel so _right_ to be here now, with Elliot?

 

“over there?’ i reply, gesturing to his bed. 

“yeah over here” he said with that incredibly handsome smirk of his. 

 

Hesitantly, I stood, and awkwardly wandered over to the corner of his bed, where I sat facing away from him. I couldn’t look at him, not yet. I knew I was blushing like crazy. _‘Why can’t I have any god damn self control?!’_

 

“Don’t you wanna come, like, a little bit closer?” He teased. 

I rolled my eyes, but in truth I knew I wanted to move closer. In that moment, I wanted to press every inch of my body against his. So I moved closer. I knew he wanted to kiss me, and I knew that right now, I wanted nothing more than to attack his lips with mine. 

 

“So…Um…You know, I was thinking about that monkey of yours—”

And that was it. I couldn’t take it any more. I needed to know what he tasted like. I needed to know why I had this feeling every time I was around him. The feeling of butterflies in my stomach, and the tingling sensation that runs throughout my body when we touch. Was it because I was gay? Or maybe Bi? Or was it just a random crush?

 

And that was when I went for it. It was now or never. I captured his lips with my own. His taste was _indescribable_ ; it was very different to Claire. Claire tasted of strawberries, and Elliot…it was just so raw; so passionate. He tasted like a man, and in that moment it became clear to me. This was perfect. In this moment, everything was perfect. I knew what Elliot wanted, and what I wanted too. 

 

We fell back on the bed, not once breaking our kiss. His fingers ran through my hair and _fuck_ that felt good! I ran my fingers through Elliot’s soft curls. I could’ve stayed like this forever. And then it hit me.

 

_What about Claire?_

 

I am supposed to love Claire. We’re supposed to be together. I’m supposed to be losing my virginity to her in a hotel very soon. I tensed up and pulled away. 

 

“oh, Jesus!” I exclaimed. 

 

“Wow, that was…intense…” Elliot trailed off. 

 

Shit. 

 

I stood up and started pacing. 

 

“This is wrong. _So so_ wrong. I am supposed to love Claire. I _do_ love Claire! What the fuck am I doing?!”

 

“Woah, Alex, calm down. Stop spiralling.” Elliot said. 

 

“Calm down?!” I replied, “I’m supposed to be straight. I am supposed to be losing my virginity to Claire! not going around cheating on her. And with a _guy_?!”

 

Elliot stood up and walked to me. he placed his hands on my shoulders. I felt so overwhelmed with emotions, I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. 

 

“Look, life isn’t always gonna go the way we plan; and that’s okay. You don’t have to make a decision on what you want to do and who you want to be with immediately. You’ve gotta give yourself some time to adjust.” Elliot explained. His tone was soft, yet firm. He obviously knew what he was talking about. I couldn’t hold back any longer, the tears started to stream down my face. He took me in his arms, and lay a kiss on my forehead. 

 

“You will figure this out, and I am here to help you.”


End file.
